who let a girl in the band?
by Dylan Moore
Summary: **ok this is my second atempt** Dylan me is a young girl who fell for James Bourne of busted. this is their life since meeting
1. Chapter 1

5 Page

Who let the girl in the band?

_Chapter One_

As I walked back to my place I felt something hit me, when I looked I seen in was a pebble and I smiled seeing my friend Matt who was like a brother to me as in he was annoying. "Miss me?" he kissed me "Guys meet Dylan" "Yo" a tall blonde said "I'm Charlie" "hey call me James" the other said "Matt holding out on us" "hey! Focus guys we need to start this song" "bout what?" "an Air hostess" Charlie said "Walking through the terminal…that's all we got" "I saw something beautiful You left, for your duty call Next I'm getting on the plane That's when I see you again I can't get you off my brain" I said "hmmm anything about this Air Hostess?" "no not really" "we'll skip that, Throwing peanuts down the aisle Stupid but it made you smile You came over for a while Then you whispered in my ear The words that I longed to hear _I want you to thrill me here_" I said "ha well I can see this is working look Mattz take them to Queens and I'll meet you there so we can finish this song" I ran off to my mom's shop "Dillanie what now?" "I need to barrow this mom take it off my pay" I ran out to Queen, Queen is the name of the stage I practest at it has everything you need for a band Matt comes there to see me and we hang out there.

When I got there they were all set "give me five and I'll help you" I ran backstage and changed "ok get your beat and everything ready" I walked out in a short uniform and watched their jaws drop "ha w-wow" Matt said "ok let's try and work" it took about three hours but we finished the song "that uniform you're wearing so hot we can't stop staring" they said as we all sat around "give me that Matt" I said taking the Guitar "Last Christmas I gave you my heart but the very next day…you gave it away" "hey so how are you and Max?" Matt asked "last I heard you two were getting married" "ha he cheated on me…with Ashley" Ashley is my little sister who if I may say she is easy with a capitol E "what!" Matt said "but I thought you two were doing great" "CAUSE HE WAS SCREWING ASHLEY AFTER DARK" I said "she went out 'studying' and went to his house" I started to cry so Matt hugged me "its ok" then I felt someone behind me "ok if I get poked whoever you are you die" "yikes noted you are scary" James said "well I will say whoever Max guy is it's his loss" "thanks guys…what Charlie not going to come hug the Air hostess?" he rolled his eyes. Matt had to leave to clean up at home Charlie just ditched, leaving me and James just talked "well I should get home this place gets bad at night" "well I say you stay out a little longer" he said jumping down and helping me "Please" "ok but if I get mugged it's your death" I laughed "I'm kidding" I looked over at the sun it was beautiful "beautiful" I heard James say "the sun set I mean" "ya I always love looking at it" "hey you had lunch yet?" "I haven't had breakfast yet" I laughed "been kind of busy" "well lets go I'll buy you dinner" he said "come on". We went to the park and ate so he wouldn't be swarmed "hey um so are you and Matt close?" he asked "like do you like him" I started choking "what? Did he say something to you?" I said "did he tell you I liked him!" "no but…"he was cut off by a phone rand "it's mine sorry" I said Answering it "WHAT MOM" 'where are you Dillanie Ashley needs you to do her hair for her study date with lexis" "mom Ashley is going over to Max's house to screw him like she has every day since she studied" I hung up "so where are you staying?" "Matt's house he said we could stay there till the show you heading home?" "I'm going to Matt's I can't stand home" I grabbed my bag and he started singing "So tell me why, I'm swimming against the tide" he paused "And I'm praying for a lifeline, cause I'm Losing you So tell me why, you don't care enough to try Are you giving up this fight, i can't stand, Won't stand, losing you" I looked over at him "that was good who was it for?" "Matt wrote it for one of our song he said it was for a girl back home who he was losing" "hm he did?" I said softly "how does it begin?" "Sitting here alone thinking it through trying to convince myself that I'm Not losing you," he sang "Or can't you just forget the things i said I was angry at the time but now i cleared my head It was so strong, where did it all go wrong" "I need to talk to Matt" I said looking back at him "hurry up man I need you with me so I won't have to fight anyone" "coming" he said "so whats your real name?" "Dillanie" I said "why?" "I like it"

When we got to Matt's we went in "hey man you're stuck with the couch" Matt said "should have gotten here fi…Dylan?" "I don't want to go home" I said "can I stay?" "Let's talk" he said walking to his room and I followed him in as he shut and locked the door "whats wrong?" "I didn't want to go home" I said "Ashley is going to just scream at me mom will drink and her friends will touch me and I don't want it" "ok" he hugged me "you can stay" "i can't stand, Won't stand, losing you" I whispered to him "you wrote it for someone who?" "You" he said "I knew Max was only dating you to screw you or Ashley" "you knew?" I said "THEN WHY DID YOU LET ME?" I ran out of the house and down the street "Dylan!" James yelled "hey you ok?" "You want to go to the park and… I don't know do something?" I turned to see him holding out his coat "ya but you look cold" he smiled "come on". We sat on the swings talking till he got up pulled me to my feet "what now?" our fingers were intertwined then he kissed me "look you seem really nice but I don't know you" "Dillanie!" I heard Ashley's voice scream "you told mom I Wa… who's he" "James Skank I mean Ashley my sister" I said "look I have to leave bye James" I walked back to the house and laid on the floor beside the couch and slept till a flash of lightning hit then I went into Matt's room he was sleeping soundly so I crawled under the covers beside him and went to sleep.

In the morning I made the boys breakfast with a choice of tea or coffee, then I did dishes and cleaned up I seen James sleeping in his boxers then I seen it raining outside "come on Dylan" Matt said "we have to" so I carried him out with the help of Matt and we threw him in a puddle "Hey!" he yelled as we laughed at him "not cool now I have to shower" "well you have to wait cause I'm going first" we raced to the bathroom and I slipped pulling him down too. We landed me on the floor and him over me "hm you two almost done some of us need this room" Charlie said "well?" "Sorry… I should get going work starts soon" I said as we got up "bye" I ran out so fast I was half an hour early for work, I work at Queen as an amateur singer, "that's why I smile it's been a while since everything has felt this right and now" I sang "last night I blacked out I thing, what did you put in this drink" "I'm so rushed off my feet Looking for Gordon street, So much I need to say, I'm sorry that it's on her wedding day…" I heard "Coz she's so right for me, her daddy disagrees, He's always hated me, Coz I never got, a j-o-b..." I turned to see James "Coz true love lasts forever and now we're back together As if he never met her so looking back, I'm glad i crashed the wedding..." I sang as I played "Don't waste time being Mad at me for taking her away, coz Anyway she didn't want to stay. So please believe me when I say She's glad I crashed the wedding it's better than regretting" "ha so how much you making?" "Less than my sister dose in a night" I said then a little girl came up "hey where's your mommy?" "I lost her" she said "she said she was going to her boyfriend's then left" "ok well don't worry" I said "here lets sing a song, do you know last Christmas Mickie?" she nodded "Once bitten and twice shyed I keep my distance but you still catch my eye" she sang then stopped as I started playing "Tell me baby Do you recognize me Well, it's been a year," I started "it doesn't surprise me Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it With a note saying 'I love you'," "hey let me do something" James said "let's play" he pulled out two crowns and dressed "um James?" he got another crown "James" he found a horse and carriage "Princess Mickie and Queen Dylan shall we" he said "around Queen" "ok King monkey" Mickie said "Dylan come on" "I am not a monkey" he said "hm lets go" we rode around till her mom came "she keeps getting away thanks Dylan" she said "bye

After I was done with James help I made $300 "ok you are so my new best friend" I hugged him "now let me show to the best place to be after work" he looked at me "um" "let's go" I grabbed his hand and dragged him along. I felt right my hand in his it was like they were meant to be "hey Dylan who's the kid" Cody said "and what are you doing holding his hand!" "Cody relax he's just a friend of Matts besides he has a girl" I lied as Cody pulled me away and kissed me "how many times have I told you to get that Black out of your hair" he yelled shaking me "you look like a skunk ass skank" "HEY!" James yelled "leave the girl alone!" "Oh Mr. Tough guy" Cody said "what you want to hit that?" James stood his ground "James just go!" "you want to sleep with her see if she's like her sister" Cody said getting closer to James "all you want is a taste and you'll leave her be" tears started to fall from my eyes "just stop" Cody turned to me "can't you see all he wants is to get in your pants and screw you" Cody said touching my face "he doesn't care for you" his hands were on my hips and I knew what he said was what he wanted "Dylan look I don't want you to get hurt please" James said "don't believe him" "James you don't know me" I said "you are so nice and you don't…" "you hate thunder storms, men, and you can't stand people who Complain about everything" he said "but you love to sing, play guitar, and you love the way the sky looks at sun set" he stood there "ha she hates all that the only thing she cares about is getting drunk" "no she hated drunks and druggy's" Matt said walking over "also I don't like you" Matt hit him "Matt?" "Dylan what have you done here?" he smiled "let's go I have take out at home, James we have a show in three week" when we were walking James was beside me "you ok?" he asked "you know I would never do anything like that right?" I grabbed his arm and looked at him before laying my head on his shoulder "I know"

At home I sat between Matt and James watching TV when Charlie came in "well look who's back" he said "James you know you have a phone you need to use it" "hey I was with Dill" he said laying his head on my lap and his mouth open "AHH" I laughed and fed him noodles "you having fun being served?" I asked and he nodded "ha you are so weird" I fed him more "hey love birds we need to think" Matt said "we need $20,000 for the RV" "I got it" I said stringing a noodle over James's nose "I can lend it to you" "ah come on I want the noodle" James wined "please Dill" I looked at him then sat the box on his chest so I could brush his hair off his forehead and put the noodle on it "there" I said "so do you want the money?" "What's the catch" Charlie said "you can't just give it to us" "you pay me back somehow" I said "WHAT IS WITH YOU I AM TRYING TO BE NICE TO YOU!" I got up and James fell "ow" he said laying there "that hurt" I sat in Matt's room on the bed and James came in "you ok?" he asked "you left your noodles behind" I laid back on the bed and he laid beside me "Go away" I said "I want to be alone" he leaned over me and smiled "come on you know you can't be mad at me" he said softly in my ear causing me to shiver and James noticed "whats the matted Cold" he whispered closer. I closed my eyes trying to forget Logan _"__Aww come on if you scream I got to hit you again"_"Dylan you ok…did I say something?" James asked jerking me out of the memory "Dillanie are…" he touched my arm "NO!" I screamed shoving him away "please don't do it" James held me close "Dylan snap out of it" he whispered "Dylan your safe" I looked up at him "why… WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO NICE TO ME" I screamed "you are so nice…are you trying to get in my pants?" he kissed me softly "I don't want to do anything but get to know you a little more" he said "Matt cares for you and so do I" we laid there till I fell asleep then he got up and left the room or the bed attest. I dreamed they left me forever and I was stuck with Cody. I hated the dream it seemed to never end I almost believed it was really happening but I wouldn't let myself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

I woke up to see James sitting by the door writing "James what are you writing?" "A song" he said "you want to hear some?" "yes" "I, I'm really falling for you I, hate what you're putting me through What have you done to me now? I just can't sleep at night my bed is wet don't know how Will someone please turn on the light?" he sang "You showed up at my door Just like in a teen movie I said are you the whore? I paid to come and screw me I guess she found it funny When I said "_hello honey_" The piercing in her belly They turned my legs to jelly" "nice" I said "you are really good" "thanks…Matt and Charlie went to get the RV" he said "you want to go meet up with them?" I nodded and got up before sitting in his lap "James I feel like I know you" I whispered "like you are the one I've been waiting for" "me too" he said "I feel you have always been there waiting for me to find you" I held his hand "You should get ready for the tour" I said "you'll be gone for a while" I got up and walked out "hey we don't have a ride" "bike" I said "let's go" "ok let's go" he grabbed my hand and stuck it in his pocket with his "how about we walk?" I nodded not wanting to look up into his blue eyes in fear that I would fall more in love with him.

As we walked to the RV place I looked at my feet till James let go of my hand and places his around my waist "are you ok?" I nodded "Dylan if something's wrong you can tell me" "WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS TRYING TO GET ME TO SPILL MY GUTS TO YOU" I snapped "I SAID I WAS OK LEAVE IT AT THAT!" "Dylan I won't let you keep it in any more you can tell me and I won't judge you" "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I ACT THE WAY I DO?" I yelled "WHEN I WAS FIVE MY DAD DIED THAT SAME DAY I WAS RAPPED BY MY MOMS BOYFRIEND WILE SHE STOOD THERE WATCHING!" he looked at me "Dylan" "go on run away from me" he pulled me close to him and whispered "I won't run from you, I will protect you from everything" "that's what my dad told me before he was shot by Logan" "who?" "moms boyfriend" I said "because of him I can't…I scared of men" "Dylan you don't have to be afraid…you want to come on tour with us?" "what?" "you want to come and hang with Matt me and Charlie?" "I'd love to James" I said "but what about them do they want me to come" just then an RV pulled up to us "hey need a lift" Matt said "hop in this thing is awesome" "woo!" James ran in yelling

When we got in Matt was at the wheel "this place is so cool where's everyone staying?" "well you are out here and Matt has the bed" Charlie said "I sleep on the couch in the room" "Where's Dylan gonna sleep" James asked "she's coming with us" "what James Dylan doesn't want to come with us" "I would like to Matt if you had room for me" I said "but if you don't want me to go I can stay at your house" "you can come with us as our cook" Matt said "and we better get a damn good breakfast!" "oh yes master fuck you" I said "you know I am a damn good cook" "I know Dylan" I walked back to the bathroom and took a shower then I stood there it was nice to shower and not have someone with me "Dylan we are going out to eat get ready" Matt said "and dress like a lady" " I don't have clothes let's stop at a store" I yelled "or…get me one of James shirts and some skinny jeans" matt ran back with them and James following "ok tell me why you have my shirt" he said "its three sizes too small for you" "but it's a perfect fit on me" I said "but Flannel?" "hey it's my shirt I wear when I sleep" he said "but you look good in it" Matt gave him the 'and It will stay on her' look and I laughed "I bet it looks better on you" then Matt glared at James a dirty look "hey she said it" "come on I got our seats and everything" Charlie said the stopped "Wow Dylan you look good"

The boys were real gentlemen James pulled out my chair and Matt didn't hit on any girl Charlie was just his polite self "I have to use the ladies room" I said and James pulled out me chair "thanks" Matt made kissy sounds "get a room" "ok then well use yours" I said then walked to the bathroom "hey you're the girl who was sitting with busted so who are you gating?" one girl said "oh I'm Nikki" "um Dylan and I'm not with any of them" I said "I'm just their friend" I walked out to see the table empty "hm the bill madam" "put it on the tab, Jackie Moore" I said walking out "those asses" I sat down and covered my face "aw Dillanie" I heard a voice say "were you ditched?" I looked up to see a brown haired boy "Danny" I hugged him "hey I'm so glad to see you again" "well I told you I would come back and see you" he said "now how is my little cousin" "DYLAN hey why did you come out here?" Matt yelled "oh um Danny you're back" "shut up" I said "Danny how long are you in town?" "I'm just passing through and well my ride dumped me so I'm stuck" "Matt can we drop Danny off on our way?" "ha ya why not man glad to see that mug around here". Just then James and Charlie came out" "Dylan who's your friend?" Charlie asked "this is Danny Jones from Mcfly" I said "god I haven't seen you in like eight years" "oh Danny" James said "hey that calamari isn't agreeing with me can we get on the road?" "ya let's go we have to drop Dylan of on the way" I said "come on let's get going" I pulled him on the RV and sat down next to Danny.

As we drove off Danny told me all about his band and his ride "Dillanie this girl was smoking but she didn't have the one thing I need to be happy" Danny said pulling me closer "she didn't have your smile and loo… what's wrong?" "I'm just tired" I whispered closing my eyes as he covered me with a blanket "Night Dillanie" he said "oh Dillanie would you be in the video for my new song" "Matt do we have time for it?" "I guess and if anything we can leave her there" "not funny" I said "if you leave me behind ill burn your house down" "wow so mean" Danny said sitting back "night Dillanie you need a pillow?" "are you going to have one of those dreams?" When I woke up everyone was sleeping "Matt" I said shaking him "Matt I'm going to shower" "you want me to join you" he asked sitting up "Miss. Universe?" "Matt its Dylan please don't come with me" I said then turned to Charlie "Charlie I'm going to shower so stay out of the bathroom" he nodded at me and I went to the shower, the water felt nice but I didn't enjoy it for long the door opened and Danny came in "don't…" "GET OUT DANNY NOW" I yelled covering myself so he wouldn't see the scars "DANNY GET…" "what are those?" he asked moving my hair to see the scars "WHO DID THIS?" "L-Logan" I said "they just won't go away" "Logan wasn't that the guy who killed uncle Malcolm?" I nodded "Dillanie what did he do to you" I pushed him away and ran out the door and into James "we have to stop meeting like this" "help me Danny wants to know what happened to me" "oh he was in there too?" "Dillanie hm what the hell" Danny yelled "what are you doing?" "she fell on me Danny" James said "don't worry nothing happed and nothing will" James sounded different as if he were mad at me or Danny…was he jealous of him?

When we dropped Danny off there were three other guys there "Damn Danny look at you" a blonde boy said "you get dumped by Sidney and now look at this one" "I'm going to stay in the RV if anyone cares" James said then I looked at Matt who shrugged at me "bye" "I'll go get your outfit for the video" Danny said "oh Harry, Tom, Dougie take care of her and not flirting with her she's family" "so you must be Dillanie I'm Dougie" one said "so how are you and Danny related" he walked me over to the set and we sat down "well he's my cousin and a year older" I said "he is a really nice guy too I'm amazed he's signal" "ya ha well when you two came out we thought he wasn't signal" Tom said and Harry agreed " well glad to have such a…" "Tom she is Family" Dougie said "now leave her alone before she beats you up or has Danny boy do it for her" I laughed at them then Danny came back with my outfit "Danny I look stupid" I said not wanting to come out and let them see me "is this really what I have to wear?" "let me see you" Dougie said walking over "come on you look great" he smiled "that's a lie" I muttered "I look like a cow in this" "well then you are one fine cow but you are not a cow dear you are beautiful" he said "look it's just a few minutes and you can go back to your own clothes" I nodded and walked out "hey when did the model get here!" Matt yelled and whistled "come on give us a turn!" I kept wanting to run back and hide "don't listen to him he is being an ass Dillanie" Danny said "Matt leave the poor girl alone! Or I'll kick your ass" "bring it on skinny boy I whooped you when we were ten I can do it again in front of them!" "guys let's get this over with please" "fine come on". After about an hour we were done "They told me every day, That it'll be OK. She rocks my world more than any other girl" they sang "Dude it's such a pity, and I'm sorry that you lost that girl" "cut!" Danny said "we are done" I ran back to change as fast as I could "damn don't even wait for the complements" I looked at myself I didn't like what I saw looking back, a small scared weak little girl who will never find love "you did great out there" James said coming in "I thought you looked beautiful" he leaned in and kissed me slowly "James?" I said before the door flew open and Danny was there "ok what the hell is going on Dillanie!" he yelled "are you seeing him or something" "Danny it's not what it looks like" "it looks like you two were having a moment Dillanie!" he yelled "look you can't keep lying to me!" "Danny!" "ha well I can see you have made up your mind" James said "well your lost Dill I hoped you would of realized how much I care for you" "really you think I don't know how much you care why do you thing in let you kiss me!" "THEN WHY ARE YOU WITH HIM" James yelled "he doesn't even know Logan raped you after murdering you dad!" "Dillanie is that true?" "I-I-I HATE YOU JAMES AND YOU KNOW WHAT I LIKED YOU A LOT" I screamed "I WAS GOIN GTO ASK DANNY IF I SHOULD ASK YOU OUT" I tried not to cry "WHY DOSE IT MATTER WHAT HE SAYS?" "he's my only true family James Dylan is my cousin" I walked off to the RV and tried not to cry I lost him he made me feel safe and he was gone "Dillanie it's Danny I'm leaving can I have a hug goodbye?" he said and I opened the door and hugged him "he's a sweet guy and he was just scared he was losing the girl he cared for" "I don't think I can ever forgive him for telling you what happened" "look give him space and he will prove to you that he is worthy of you or not" he kissed my forehead and left "bye Dillanie" "bye Dylan I love you" "love you too little cousin"

As we drove off Matt and James sat out in the living room we made stops for dinner and bathroom I guess they were afraid to disturb me they didn't speak to me or even see if I was still there. I took a nap and when I woke up wanted to see them and talk "Matt" I said opening the door to see James and Matt sleeping "Charlie can I sit out here with you?" "come on" he said "you know that was harsh what you said to James…but I understand you were mad and he did betray your trust" "but I should of never said I hated him I'm so stupid I should of just kept my mouth shut like Logan told me I should have been a good girl" "look I don't know who this guy is but he did things to a five year old that's wrong" he said "hey you hungry I need to stop for something to drink to keep me awake" "I could go for something to drink" I said "thanks for listening" he didn't say anything. I went back to the living room and covered Matt and James up "you mind running in" Charlie asked "we need food too" "ha whatever just don't leave me here" "fine take one of them with you" he said "so you know I won't leave you" "J-James wake up" I said "I need you to come with me" "fine" he said getting up "let's get this over with" "bye you two" Charlie said "be quick"

In the store we gathered all that we needed from Food drinks my things and we got some magazines for us all to read like _sports illustrated_, Cosmo, and rolling stones. I felt sad when I noticed James walking behind me. It stayed this way till I turned around "I'm sorry I said I hated you I didn't mean it" I said hugging him "please don't be mad at me you don't even have to look at me I can get a ride home from Danny and you'll never have to see me" he just walked to the end of the isle and picked up something "we should get going we have enough food for the trip" he said "come on". We paid for what we had and James put another hundred on the counter "ah I see you bought one of them…is it for someone special?" the clerk asked "well this girl must mean a lot to you" "she dose but I screwed up" he said "she is beautiful" she grabbed some things and placed them in a bag "this is all you'll need for about two weeks" she said "have a nice day you two" "what did you get?" I asked as he grabbed my hand "James" "Hey Charlie I'm going to talk to Dylan in the room ok" "keep me out of this" he said "please" we ran to the room and he opened he coat to show me a puppy "James he is cute" I said "what are you going to name him?" "well he's yours" he said kissing me "I'm sorry about all I did I should of told you how I felt and everything" "Jake" I said "how about that for a name?" "I like it" Matt said "so we have a dog" "ah shit you could of told us you were here!" I said as he laid back and Jake licked him "are you going to make us get rid of him?" he looked at me then at James "as long as this keeps him out of your pants I don't care" "Matt she's like your sister" "ya but I know you've thought about her you talk in your sleep" James turned redder than I have ever seen some one turn "I-I-I have not" he said "that's crazy" I was sitting there red "hm so should we tell Charlie?" "no he won't like that we got him without talking to him" Matt walked out leaving James and me sitting there "so um" I said "what do we do in your dreams?" he looked at me "w-what" "in your dreams what are we doing" I looked at him "well" he looked down "we are…I'm sorry" he said "it was wrong of me to dream that" "oh" I said "that's what we were doing" I laid my head on his leg "you're disgusted aren't you" he said "I know I'm a pervert for dreaming that" "is that all we do?" I said thinking that's all he wanted "ha well?" "NO! you help me write songs and I help you cook…it's like we're a couple" "do we look happy?" I asked "or are we pretending" I sat up and he leaned over and kissed me softly then his hands were under my shirt and I tensed up "Dylan?" "I don't want to lead you on b-b-but I can't do this" I said "please don't be mad" he laid down and pulled me down so that I was laying on his chest "Dylan as long as you're happy I could care less what happens between us" Jake laid beside me and we fell asleep there in that spot. We must of slept for a few hours cause I heard Jake winning "you got to go boy?" I asked laying down some paper for him and he went on it "ha good boy" I picked him us as the door opened "hey Matts driving now so could you guys leave so I can sleep?" Charlie said "what is that smell" "no clue" I said running out with the puppy and James laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

A few years passed Busted broke up but James and me stayed together "Bye baby I'm off to work" I said Kissing his forehead "so please put the ham in the oven and you and Jake don't eat it all I have burgers for you guys" "ok Dill" he walked me to my car before kissed me and hugging me "I love you so much" he said "remember that" "love you too" I said "momma love you Jake" I got in my car and I was off. Since busted broke up James had lost his Music so I had to go to work till he could find work. I didn't mind I liked working in a music store but all my friends told me he was lazy and I deserved better but James was there for me when I was in a car accident and he never left my side and he told me I was beautiful every day "Dylan hey can you help these guys" my boss said, she is one of my dad's friends, she feels James just needs a push her names Mandy and she is the sweetest old lady. "ya I'd love to" "so this drum set is it good?" one asked "we need a good one" "look you guys pick your interment and well put it all together like a band" I said grabbing mine from behind the counter "ready?" "hey Dylan" James said "I brought your lunch I figured you needed it" "hey come help me out James" I said "play for me" "Dylan I can't I lost my beat" he said "sorry" he walked out depressed "bye" "look these are top notch trust me I'm related to Mcfly and Busted I know my interments" I said "and the mic. Is good to see 'I trade my soul for a wish penny's and dimes for a kiss' well?" they bought them "that's the nineteenth sell today Dylan" Mandy said "take the day off try and help your boyfriend out of his funk" "thanks" I said and left "bye".

When I got home the living room was a mess and James was in the center of it hunched over hitting the ground yelling "IM NEVER GOING TO AMOUNT TO ANYTHING SHE DESERVES!" "J-James whats wrong?" I sat beside him "did I do something to make you mad?" "No it's me" he said "you deserve better than this you work so hard making dinner cleaning and paying bills" "so?" I said sitting in his lap "whats wrong with that?" "you should stay home and never have to worry if we are going to lose the car or house" "let's write a song I have an idea for the start" we had created _Loser with no life_ "So I could do what you do for me You make my life so perfect" he sang "You tell me that I'm worth it And that's the way you think it should be Baby why you always there for me?" I hugged him "don't you ever feel like I deserve better if I didn't love you I would of left" I said kissing him in the kitchen till he lifted me up on the counter "you are my problem till the end" he kissed me as he held me close "you're something" he laughed "you always think about me before yourself" I was playing with his hair smiling "well without you where would I be" I said "you heard the doctors I had three hours" his hands were under my shirt and mine were still in his hair as we started making out. we ended up in the bedroom sleeping soundly till there was a knock at the door "I got it" he said putting on pants and leaving I laid there petting Jake when he came back "Dylan it's Matt" he said "he wants to talk to us" I got dressed and went out to see him. Matt was just stopping by to see us like he did here and there "so you two happy still, I mean James from what I hear you fell off the face of the earth" he said "and Dylan you are working in a music store" "well ya but James has a song" I said "and it's not that big of a deal" "ok well I must be going" he said "bye you two good luck" he left and I felt my heart flutter when James wrapped his arms around me.

James put up additions for band members a week ago and we have gotten to know four very well "well Danny, David, Chris, and Steve you are in just one rule, Dylan comes with me everywhere and so dose Jake don't like it leave" "hold on I don't care if your gay but I don't know about him" David said "how do we know he won't try anything?" I laughed "Guys I'm Dylan my real names Dillanie but I like Dylan" I said "and Jake is our dog" they all seemed relived "ok well we start Tomorrow but we should get to know each other better" James said "how about we all go out to the bar and get to know each other" "you go ahead I'm going home" "why?" he asked "you ok?" "ya just not in a drinking mood" I said "ok James?" "well could you still come so you can drive home?" he asked "please Dill" I nodded my head and he kissed my cheek and then lips "ok I said I'd go you don't have to kiss up" I said. When we got to the bar everyone sat around and talked "ok so James told you his little rule well I have one too" I said "if you bring a girl on the bus she leaves with everything she came with and please I don't want to find condom wrapper around" "no problem" David said "hey look you got a place we can crash so we don't have to drive home?" "Ya we have your new home" James said "hope you like it because it's all we could afford" "let's go I have work Tomorrow" I said "and it's the early shift"

When we got to the house we showed them the RV "now Jake had claimed the table as his bed" I said "hope you didn't want it, but the couch comes out and it has room for two grown men one little girl and me so ya it'll fit two of you with room" "hm one question the grown men and little girl were" David asked "who exactly?" "James, my cousin Danny and his little girl" I said "James and me went camping with his family and mine when we first got this thing" "follow me and I'll show you the other beds" James said "and Danny's other daughter slept in this one and she left her teddy" "cool so she liked both beds I guess" Steve said "well Danny and Chris decided they would stay out front" "ok well you two fight over the beds I need to get Jake so he can meet his roommates" I said opening the door "Jake!" he came running "hey there Jake" James said "come on lets meet your roommates" Jake looked at them and they looked at him till Danny got up and rubbed his head "hey there Jake" he said "well I'm going to sleep before this hangover kicks in" "same night guys" they all crashed and Jake slept out there with them James walked me to the door then looked back at the RV "James whats bothering you?" "nothing" he said "it was…never mind Dill let's go we have work" "ok you sheer nothing's wrong?" "I promise Dylan" he kissed me and went to the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

When I got up I made the guys breakfast and brought it out to them "hey boys breakfast" I said "I hope you like turkey sausages and eggs with pancakes" I turned and Jake with David both begging "food?" "David you're scaring me" he got up and smiled "oh and there's coffee and tea too I didn't know what you liked" they all lined up and got their plates "wow you are a great cook Dylan" Steve said "it's incredible that this is healthy" "ya no wonder James is still skinny he has you cooking" Danny said "but how is Matt still thin?" "well his wife and me are friends and she is a vegetarian" I said "Charlie I have no clue what happened to him" they laughed "well I think I speak for all of us when I say you are the best cook ever" Chris said "hey don't you have work?" I ran out and was greeted by James "hey I left your plate in the oven did you get it?" I said running to the car "Bye James love you" "Love you too let me take you to work we are going on the road after you get off" James said "and we will pick up groceries toiletries and whatever else we need" I gave him my dad's card "here there is over $10,000,000 on this get everything we need and pick out games too" I said as I got in the RV "Morning Commander!" they all said and saluted "Breakfast was delicious!" they all laughed at my face "ha sorry but I talked them into it when we I seen you coming" David said laughing "sorry if it scared you" "look guys we have shopping to do" James said as Danny started driving "I'll shop for food" we ended up with Danny getting the toiletries David getting games Steve and Chris stayed with Jake "he Danny you know what you need to get" I said "for me right" he looked at me "oh yeah um James you can get Dylan's things" he said "I'm not comfortable dealing with your girlfriends stuff" "I got it" Steve said "now dose that include shampoo and stuff?" "ya... thanks bye guys love you James" I said and got down to Jake "momma love you Jake" "bye Dylan" they yelled and I ran into work. "Well I see he got his Music back" Mandy said "so I'm guessing you're going on the road with him?" "ya I know it's short notice…" "girl you are always here from opening to closing time you deserve to be pampered by James" she said "and if he falls again your job is here as a manager and whatever you need you can take" "thanks… you know you have been more of as mom to me than my real mom" I said hugging her "and I want you to know that I love you" "now I'm not that good of a person" she hugged me back "just know you never have to worry… Malcolm always told me you would grow up and be famous but I don't think he could of ever imagined you being this famous Child" "I miss him so much…you know he never got to teach me to dance and I'll never get that father daughter dance with him"

When they came to pick me up Mandy was standing there with me "Now boys pamper her every day she is nothing you want to lose" she said "oh and James treat my Dylan right or I'll have to find you" "yes mam she is the princess in the bus of dorks" I laughed "that's the truth" I said "bye Mandy I'll miss you" I got in and was greeted by James and the boys "welcome home love" they all said "look at James he's all giggle seeing you" "I am not!" James said smiling "I'm naturally happy" I smiled at him then walked past them "I'm going to shower" I said and I heard footsteps "James?" "Haha it was worth a shot" he said "ok fine we'll get a game set up" "ok" I said and Jake followed me and laid in front of the door "good boy". As I showered I sat on the floor then I heard yelling "no oh god no!" Steve yelled "James what is wrong with you?" I came out and David, Danny, Steve, and James were sitting on the floor "what are you doing?" I said walking over "is this truth or dare?" "are you joining us?" Danny asked "come, come" I sat between David and James "ok Dylan truth or Dare" Danny asked "pick wisely" "dare" I said "and make it good" James was taken back "I dare you to…" he said "kiss David for an entire minute" "now this what you want" he nodded "fine, well David you ready" he looked at me like I was crazy "what" he looked around "whoa come on" I sat on him to keep him from running "relax I won't bit" I kissed him and he loosened up but still looked at James "come on David it's a Dare loosen up" James said "I won't care as long as your hands are visible and you're not sleeping with her" David placed his hands on my hip and back my heart fluttered when I felt Steve's hands on me and him kissing David's cheek "times up!" I slowly moved away "ha James I think she liked it" Danny joked "ha David earth to David" "Hu oh James truth or dare?" "Dare is it to kill you?" "kiss Steve" I smiled "hey I'm getting tired night boys" "nope you are in the game till you turn down one of the dares or truths" James said pulling me back "don't worry we can tone it down for you" "ha like I need special treatment" I said mad "why would I need special treatment cause I'm a GIRL" "no Dillanie look I didn't mean it" he got up and grabbed my arm "I just thought you were feeling uncomfortable" "WHY!?" I said "look you are digging your grave" he pulled me close to him and we fought. "you better hope your band mates are willing to share with you" I said "cause you're not sleeping in the bedroom" "Dill I'm sorry" he said but didn't follow me. I sat back there looking out the window when the door opened "James go away!" "um its Steve" he said "I just wanted to know if you were ok" I looked at him "I'm fine James just pushes my buttons" I said "I can't deal with him being this way" "well from what I see he is a loving boyfriend" I invited him to sit with me then David came in "Hey can I join you guys?" "ya why not" I said hey are we swapping Drivers?" "Danny is driving and we should be at our first gig with two weeks to practice" David said then Chris asked David to come help him "ok later"

I sat there with Steve and laughed "attention passengers we are making a stop at the store for some beer and other things Anyone under the Age?" David yelled "Besides the toddler in the back" "bite me I'm twenty one now" then I seen him run in and jump on the bed "you asked for it" he pinned me down and it seemed like he collapsed "I'm going to scream rape now" just then David shot up and ran outside "what the hell" "he is a funny guy when he is waiting for booze" Steve said "come on let's go and Walk Jake" "ya that sounds good" I said getting up "come on". As we walked Jake we talked and I got to know Steve as a kind and caring guy "well it's a lovely night here" He said "the stars are beautiful" "Ya they are" I looked over at him then Jake knocked me into him "Jake! Sorry" he smiled "it's fine" we walked all over, Jake ended up tying Steve and me up and I fell on him laughing "he's a handful" he said sitting up "David how much longer you gonna be there?" he pulled out a walkie-talkie "um James is having trouble choosing so half hour?" "ok" I leaned back on Jake and looked at the sky "I could sleep here" I whispered as I drifted off "it's a beautiful night" "ya it is really nice out" I heard Steve say. Later on I could feel someone pick me up and carry me home "Dill" James said "hey you hear me?" I nodded "what" I said "you still have to sleep on the couch" "ya so who would you rather sleep with Steve David or Danny" "I guess Steve he's funny" I said as we got to the room "night James I love you" he kissed my cheek and left. I heard Steve come in and laugh "Guys come look at her" he said "James you're so lucky" "guys I can hear you" I said "now shut the door" they all went to bed and Steve sat on the floor "Steve you want the bed I'm going to walk Jake" I said putting on a sweatshirt that came down to my knees "take the bed Steve I won't take no from you or anyone in here" he smiled "fine ill lay in the bed but I won't sleep" "ok night Steve" I said "Jake come on boy let's go for a walk" Jake got up and followed me out. we walked for three blocks till I found an ice cream shop "um are you open?" I asked "sir" "ya were open for any pretty lady" he said "what can I get you?" "can I get a bowl of vanilla and a cone of chocolate?" "$2.50" I handed him the money and we sat down to eat "aw you like it?" I said to Jake "come on we have to get home for the boys breakfast". When we got back everyone was out and I noticed all the cans and bottles "what a mess" I mumbled then I went to see if Steve was sleeping "you up?" "ya you took tour time with that walk" he said "you must be tired" "I have to clean up and make breakfast" "look you work too much" he said "relax you can't clean cook and take care of us all" "yes I can" I said "I'm a woman I can do anything" "but you don't have to we can take care of our self's" he said "relax and ill clean up and make breakfast" "no look you guys are working and I'm cleaning" I said "you're so James Jr." "hey I'm a lot more attractive than Steve" James said "are you still mad" I looked at him he looked as if he had an hour of sleep "No I'm not mad James" I said hugging him "lay down and sleep Steve you too!". I got the trash taken out and I made turkey bacon sausages and eggs with wheat toast for the boys and Jake had waffles I just had a piece of sausages and juice "Mother you need to eat more it's not healthy to starve yourself" David said "Here eat this" he put half his stuff on my plate "no" I said "I'm not hungry" he looked at me and pinned me down "eat it" he said trying to pry my mouth open "eat it" "WHAT THE HELL" James said "David please tell me you're not raping her" "if I say he is would you kill me?" I said "No I'm kidding James" just then my phone went off "who is it?" "Danny, hey Danny boy whats up?" "Aunt Dill Mommy is gone" Nattily said crying "and Daddy isn't home" "damn, sweetie are you on tour with daddy?" "ya he said you were with James" "look stay on line I'm tracking you" I said "James Amber left and the kids are alone?" I said "Steve can you come with me" "I'm coming too Tina is scared around new guys" James said "come on" we ran to the hotel room "hey I'm looking for the Jones room" I said "they're my nieces" "look I can't let you in" I called the number "Nattily what is your room number?" "135" she said "Tina is getting scared hurry" "ok don't worry" I ran ahead of them and pounded on the door "Girls it's me" I said "open us please!" the door opened as James and Steve caught up with me "James!" Tina said running up to him and hugging him "Mommy just left" "Nattily give me the phone" I said then called Danny "Danny look I have your kids call me when you get this" "Girls this is uncle Steve" James said picking up Tina and grabbing Nattily's hand "Hi uncle Steve" she said.

When we got back to the RV the girls sat on the bunk beds watching cartoons with David "Hahaha he just got hit this a pan" David said "Dill did you see it!" I laughed at him then noticed Tina sitting there crying "baby whats wrong?" "Mommy's boyfriend said not to leave or he would hurt us" she said "and daddy can't help us cause his friends will beat him up" "baby daddy has his friends and me" I said "and I won't let him touch you" "Hey and if he tries me and my new friends will get him" James said tickling her "hey let's see that smile" she smiled hugging him "I love you uncle James" she said "and you never hurt us" "Tina did mommy's boyfriend hurt you before?" he asked "has he touched you?" she nodded and pointed to the belly of her bear and then whispered something to James "but don't tell daddy he'll get mad at me" she said "that's what he said" just then Danny came through the door "what the hell is going on!" he said as Harry Tom and Dougie came in "why are they here Amber was…" "Danny come with me…Tina go sit with David and keep him out of trouble" James said "Dill come too" we went the bedroom and He told us what Tina told him "she said he touched her!" James said "and told her if she told…" he was upset "he told her if she told you, you would be mad at her" "I don't believe this" he looked at her "she brought him around them" "Danny look I can keep them for you if you need time to sort this out" I hugged him then went out "Dougie guys come here" "ya" Dougie said "whats wrong" "Ambers cheating on Danny and her boyfriend" I tried not to cry "he hurt her" Dougie hugged me with Tom "that son of a bitch" Tom said "he'll pay". Danny told the girls they were staying with me till after the show and told Tina she had to tell the cops what happened "Danny look don't do anything you'll regret" I said hugging him "bye Danny" the girls stayed in the bedroom with me and James but Tina couldn't sleep more than an hour at a time "Shh its ok" James said holding her as she cried "Shh" "James give her here" I said "Tina you want to go outside with me and Jake?" she nodded and I put a coat on her and we went out, "daddy says he's not mad at me" she said "can I walk him?" "ya" I handed her the leash "Jake behave!" "you were bad Tina" I heard someone say "you shouldn't of told anyone" I looked back to see a tall guy with black hair "look we don't want…" he shoved me "stay out of this little girl" Jake started Growling in front of Tina before lunged at the man "Tina let's go!" I yelled grabbing her and running as I called the cops "yes I have a man who tried to attack my niece and me" "mam are you two alright" "ya m-my dog stopped him" I said "Tina stay in here tell Uncle James what happened" I went back to find Jake still attacking him "Ah" "Jake let go!" I said pining him down and tying his hands behind him "you're sick you know that right" "ha yeah I'm sick then what are you?" he said "you live in an RV with all men" "I am nothing like you!" Jake sat there with me till the cops came "Mam are you the one who called in?" "yes" I said "and since you're here would you like to talk to the little girl he had hurt" "where is she" I pointed to the RV "we need to take her to the station are you her guardian?" I nodded "she won't talk unless my boyfriend is there, he is like a father to her" the officer excepted the terms "ok Officer Perez take him to the car I'll get the girl".

I went with them to the station and Tina wanted me and James to go in with her "sweetie you can have one with you I'm sorry or if you want you can talk to me by yourself" the officer said "I'm Officer Marez but you can call me Mattdy" "Mattdy do you have any candy?" Tina asked as they walked to the room. James held me "you ok?" he asked "Dill" "he was inches away from us" I said hugging him "if Jake wasn't there he could of hurt us badly" "she has your strong will you know that" "I learned it from my dad and Aunt so it runs in the family, you tell Danny?" just then Danny and Dougie ran in "she ok?" he asked "did that son of a bitch touch her?!" "Danny you owe Jake a big stake, he broke the bustards arm and he was in front of Tina the entire time" I said "Nattily is sleeping in the RV" "don't worry Steve it watching her" James said "and I did back ground checks on all of them" "I trust them cause if they hurt her they have three pissed rockers and their pals" Dougie took me to get coffee "wow last time we spoke you were scared and now catching this creep" he said "how are you doing?" "well I feel fine besides being attacked, so why are you here?" I asked "you need sleep for the big show" "dude Danny's little girl was attacked, that's like my little girl getting hurt" I hugged him "you are a good friend" we went back and they left right before Tina came out "well we can make a case out of it if you are willing to help us out" officer Marez said "we can get it done Tomorrow" "that would be wonderful," I said "can he press charges on Jake for attacking him?" "Well we have to evaluate the dogs behavior" she said as Jake ran in dragging Chris "is this him?" "ya" I said "Jake sit" he sat down "now look what happens here" James said "Sorry" he stared hitting me and Jake growled "well he appears aggressive" she said "he may…" "Jake no" he sat down calmly "he is well behaved" Tina jumped on Jake "good puppy" she said "you saved me Jake"


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

Danny went to the trial to get a good look at the bustard "Tina now tell us where the Mr. Bryans touched you" the lawyer said "please be clear" she looked at him and started to cry "he'll hit me if I tell you" she said "he told me so" "your honor could we her Aunt sit with her" "granted" she said and I sat up there with her "now where would you like to use a doll?" she pointed between her teddy bears legs "here and here" she pointed to the chest "and has he showed you his privets?" "What" "your honor may I say something" she nodded "Tina did he show you his no-no's?" she nodded and I could feel Danny's heart break and the rage of the bands. As time passed Tina told us how he would play games with her that included her touching him or him touching her I could tell she was scared and he was looking at me as if I was next. The jury went back and Tina sat beside me talking to Danny "hey after these we'll go get ice cream" I said then I hugged Danny "I know how you feel Danny". The jury found him guilty and the guys yelling even David and them "just wait I'll kill you Tina!" he yelled as I got up and slapped him "you stay the hell away from her you son of a bitch" he broke free and attempted to hit me when I saw Dougie pull me away and hit him "DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR THEM" he said with this crazy look in his eyes "if I find you anywhere near them I will hunt you down"

When we got to the ice cream shop the man started talking to me "well I see you brought me more cusTomers" he said "hey how about a double chocolate for the cute little girl" "are you hitting on me?" I smiled "cause I think you might be" "ha no I'm married happily" "oh lucky girl" I said walking off with the cones "Dougie! James!" "DOUBLE CHOCOLATE CHIP!" Dougie said "yay" "sweet" James said "I love you" "Dylan!" Tina yelled and we all ran to her "I dropped my cone on Jake" we laughed "here let's get you a new one" I said picking her up "hey could we get a new one for her she dropped it" "how about you two come back here and she makes her own" he said "on the house" "thank you" I said as we went back there "you know you are a very kind man" "ha and you are a sweet mother" he said and Tina laughed "what?" "I'm her aunt her mother is a cheating bit…" "Hey!" she said "ha ok I'll be nice". We sat around talking but me and James had a fight "IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS LIFE STYLE LEAVE GO GET THE HELL OUT" James yelled "I DON'T CARE" "fine" and we broke up "Danny can I stay with you for a little?" I asked "James and me can't be around each other" "I don't have much room Dillanie" he said "Dougie?" "Ya I got space but only one bed" I hugged him to hide the tears "hey don't worry" he lifted my chin "Dougie you are the best" "Aunt Dill are you and Uncle James braking up?" Nattily asked "are you getting divorced?" "I don't know sweetie" I said "I don't know" "well hey let's get your stuff and get to the room" he said flinging me over his shoulder like he did when I went to visit them "yahoo!" "Ok not cool Dougie!" I Said "put me down!" "Um yeah I don't think so Dylan" he said "sorry.

When we got to his room it was a crazy mess "sorry I kind of had a party last night with some girl" "Oh a girl in the privet room" Harry said "I can't believe it" Dougie wrapped his arms around my shoulders "yes but this will be the only girl in my bed for some time" he said then pulled me and him to the bed "and she won't ever have to do a thing" "please don't make that up I can't just sit around" I said "you did so much for me I need to repay you" he looked at me then he kissed me "you don't need to repay me" he whispered "you're my guest" I pushed him away. "hey look you are Danny's friend" I said "I can't date his friends" "what if I say we are just band mates" he said "look I have liked you since meeting you" "that's a lie you couldn't have I was so stupid then I still am" I got up and looked out the window to see the girls "get in here!" "Dad said to wait till you were ready then come see you" "don't you ever go outside alone!" I said "someone could have taken you" "sorry Dill" Nattily said "Are you and uncle Dougie going out?" "No we- who told you that?" "Well Uncle Dougie said he liked you just now and Uncle James and you don't like each other anymore" Tina said "so are you?" "Baby we don't hate each other" I said "we will always like each other as friends" "hey how about Uncle Harry watches a movie with you" Dougie said pulling me out of the room and leaving Harry in there with them "come on we have to talk, and shopping spree!" "Oh you are my Gay friend" I said "ha" "hey a straight man can shop with an attractive girl". As we shopped I decided to change my look "you want to look like this?" he said "it's kind of short" "I like it" I said "it's really cool" I looked at him "looking at me now am I still beautiful?" he kissed me and there was a flash of light "hey what the hell" he said "dude get that camera out of my face" "James! Are you Gay?" the man asked "James!" "I'm not James!" I yelled "I'm his ex!" "HEY! get that thing out of here" Dougie said covering my face and running with me "damn I'm sorry I got you involved" "what the hell!" I said "who was that?" "paparazzi" he said "look we need to get out of here Dylan" "what is he doing" "look he's been after me since becoming famous" he said "I'm so sorry" "ok let's run" I grabbed my bags.

When we got back the girls had Harry playing dress up "nice dress Judd" I said grabbing his butt "even I'm attracted to you" "hm this was there idea" he said "where did you guys go?" "shopping" Dougie said "the girls got you in a dress" "TRUTH OR DARE!" Nattily said "let's play!" "ok who's first?" "you Dylan" Harry said "truth or Dare" "Dare me" "oh nice" he said "nice girls you got one?" "Kiss Uncle Dougie!" Tina said "kiss him" I looked at him and he smiled "come on I won't bite you" he said "it's a dare" "fine" I leaned in and kissed him then he wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss "I love you" he whispered in my ear "Dylan I love you" "Dougie" "please say it back" "I love you Dougie" I said then kissed him again "ok Tina Truth or Dare?" "Truth" "is it true that you think I'm cute?" Dougie asked "well?" "no!" she crossed her arms and smiled "you are not cute!" he pouted and she gave him a hug "last one kids its bed time" Harry said "who's next?" "Harry truth or Dare" "Dare" he said "bring it" "I dare you to spend the night in here with them and give us your room" Dougie said happy "well?" he handed us the key to his room and we left "that was kind of a dick move" I said before he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the corner and kissed me "what the hell!" "paparazzi" he whispered this is his room now let's try and make it in without them seeing us" and we did just as soon as the door was shut he kissed me once more but this kiss was full of passion and lust. The kind I felt with James that had gone away "do you really love me" he asked "or were you telling me what I wanted to hear?" I looked at him "that kiss is what I felt with James, but the passion had left between us" I said "but I found it with you" "hey after the show we are having a Christmas blowout you should come" "ok, whats next" I asked leaning against the wall looking at him "Dougie?" he took off his shirt and kissed me "I'm going to shower you can do whatever" he whispered "but keep the nose down" "ok, Dougie?" I said "thank you"


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

I see the boys at the show James looked happy to be free from me "James!" Dougie yelled pulling me over "hey man whats up" "he…who's he?" "it's Dylan" he said "remember?" and I walked away then ran as fast as I could till I was grabbed "James!" Steve said "where are you off to?" "let me go!" I yelled "Steve pleases" "Dylan?" he said in shock "what…" I got free and ran till I came to a wall then I tried to climb it "damn it!" I said "how do I get out of this!" I started looking around till I seen Dougie "Dylan?" "get away" I yelled "now just…go away" I sunk down and repeated that "NO!" he said "I don't know what kind of guys you've been with but I won't leave you alone!...ever" he held me as I kicked and hit him "WHY WONT YOU LEAVE ME ALONE" I yelled "I JUST WANT TO BE ALONE" "he loves you" Tom said "all we heard about was how he was going to see his beloved Dylan" "i-I never said Beloved" he yelled "I just said I couldn't wait to see Dylan and give her a hug" "but the way you said It you meant 'oh Dylan will be there I can't wait to see her! It is the east and Dylan is the sun' right Dougie" he said "anyways were on in an hour" Tom walked off leaving Dougie and me sitting there till I got up and ran "Dylan!" he yelled chasing me then James grabbed my arm "James?" "I need to talk to her before the show" he said and we went to a privet place "what the hell happen to you?" "I changed my look all I could see was how much I was losing you" I said "anyways what does it matter to you?!" "oh and nice to know you took your time getting over us!" he yelled "you and Dougie just yesterday kissing!" "he was comforting me!" I screamed "I got too much off and he was telling me I was still beautiful!" I backed away "hm" "you remember how I was?" I said "I was afraid of anyone knowing I was hurt and I told myself I was pathetic and I was lucky if a guy looked at me!" I walked out and to a bathroom and cried he thought I was over him no I was still in love with him I figured he was over me "it's clear Mr. Poynter" a woman said "ill mark it out of order" "hey there you know you're sitting on a bathroom floor?" he said "and if I look right I could look up your skirt" i couldn't look at him I felt disgusted he made me feel like an angel "this is the girls room GET OUT" he sat on me and then kissed me soft then passionately "I will never leave you alone" he said almost yelling "Dylan I will never let you suffer" "Dougie I still love James" I said "I'm sorry" I got up and went out to see some girl kissing James and all over him I felt the tears falling then I felt someone shield me from the sight "Shh don't cry" Dougie said pulling me away from them "Dylan" I fell to my knees and cried "I was stupid enough to believe I could go back to him" I said looking at him "I probity look like a cry baby don't I?" I wiped my eyes and he sat in front of me "you know everyone thinks I'm gay" he said "just 'cause I never had a girlfriend" "what?" I said "you gay?" he laughed "they had me believing it too" he leaned over and his nose grazed over jaw line then he rested his head on my shoulder "I don't think you could ever be gay" I said then moved to his lap before Danny came over with the kids "hey Show time love birds, Harry Dougie" he said "have you seen Dillanie" "she is on my lap" Dougie said then I hit Danny "um…" "Be nice to Dougie!" I yelled "HE IS NOT GAY!" "Ok so…how do you know!?" Danny yelled then looked at Dougie "YOU!" "NO DANNY!" I said protecting Dougie from Danny grabbing him "this is between you and me!" "D-Did you and him…" he looked at Dougie "DID YOU SLEEP WITH HER!" "What does that mean daddy?" Tina asked "Daddy?" "Go play in the tent girls" and they ran off laughing and yelling "bye daddy Uncle Dougie Aunt Dylan!" "Danny" I grabbed his face so he couldn't look at Dougie "slept in the same bed yes but I never slept with him" "Dylan" "trust me I won't do anything till I know I love him" "ok… let's go Dougie!" when he walked past me he kissed me and smiled "G-G-Good luck guys!" I yelled "you'll do great!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

After the show I was sitting in the van with the girls who were sleeping I was half asleep when the boys came in "hey Dylan can I sit with you" Dougie asked "Dill?" I nodded and he lifted my body and laid my head in his lap "where to now?" "To drop the girls off at Danny's dads then home" "ok wake me when we are home" I said sitting up so that I was resting my head on his shoulder "night Dougie" "night" he said "sweet dreams" "only you" I said "only of you" he held my hand. When I woke up we were driving thought the snow "brings back memories don't it?" Danny said "glad you're up… we need to talk" "ok" I hopped up beside him "so what is it" "look Dougie is one of my friends and I care for him but…" "We are grown we can make our own mistakes" I said "look let me fall and get hurt please I need to learn for myself" he looked at me like he couldn't let me get hurt but then he nodded "ok but don't get hurt please you're like my baby sister" "bite me!" he smiled and tried to bite me "ah RAPE! INSEST! PEDOPHILE!" Tom looked back "that's your cousin Danny what are you doing!" "Oh come on we are just playing around" "what is that poking me!" I said "Tom help ME!" Danny shot up "I wasn't doing anything!" I hugged Dougie and pretended to cry "Dougie Danny tried to rape me!" I said "comfort me" he hugged me "it's ok I won't let them hurt you" he said and cuddled me up to his chest where i fell asleep to the song _stronger_ and the guys singing like they are tone death Dougie was quiet and neither of us moved from our spots in fear of waking the other person me I just liked laying there.

When I woke up I was laying in a room all alone so I ran out to find someone I knew when someone grabbed me from behind and I screamed "let me go" I said "now!" "I don't think I will" they said covering my eyes and kissed me "I don't think I could if I wanted to" I shoved them to the wall and kissed them "Dougie" I said "I will kill you" I rolling around till he pinned me "oh were you trying to pin me?" he said in my ear "were you trying to…defeated me?" I flashed back to my childhood "Dougie get off" I said but he thought it was a trick then I started to panic "I can't breathe let me go!" he took the sweatband off my eyes he seen me cry "Dylan whats wrong" "why…why" I pulled my knees up to my chest "I-I can't breathe" he kissed me and it was like everything went away "better?" he asked and I nodded "good let's make it even better" he kissed me and I pinned him "I got you" I smiled as he pulled me into a kiss "or did you win?" "We both win" he said as we turned so we were side by side when I felt someone's hands wrap around me "Hello" Tom said "whats going on" I jumped on Dougie and covered my face "Ahhhhh" I yelled "Tom is scary" "what?" "Way to go poor thing" Dougie sat up and shushed me "she's faking!" Tom said "look at her" Dougie moved my hair away from my face and I had tears "look leave her alone!" Dougie said "the poor girl was accused of not loving James; she has had a rough day!" "calm down" Tom said "it was a joke" I reached out and hugged Tom and closed my eyes "you are so silly" I flipped over him and walked to the living room and sat with Danny who was out "hey you're up early Santa's not here" "it's not close to time for him" I said "I love you Danny" I needed to remind him so he knew he had someone. I got up and made a small plate of sandwiches for us all "Lunch!" I yelled "come and get it" "WHAT DID I TELL YOU DYLAN!" Dougie yelled "you don't need to serve us!" I looked down I was only trying to be nice "Aww Dougie the poor girl was being nice let her be herself" Harry said rubbing my head "Thank you" I sat the tray down "I-I'm s-sorry" I said "I-I was only trying to show you how much I appreciated you all" Dougie hugged me "I'm sorry" he said "I just don't want you to serve us all the time" he kissed my head then he started playing with my hands "Tom" Dougie said as he made me stroke his head then put my hands on his chest "hey Tom have you been working out" Dougie said in his girl voice "wow you feel strong" "this is disturbing!" "don't worry I can make you feel better" he was leaning over the back of the couch causing me to be leaning in font "ok now I'm not comfortable" I said and Dougie licked my ear "ok no Dougie Bear" "Dill bar" he said "see I can come up with a name too" I put my leg behind his knee and knocked him down "ah Haha no" I screamed when he pulled me down "no you weren't supposed pull me down!" "HOHOHO where are the Mcfly boys?" Santa said and I was handed a camera "get all this love" Tom said "thanks" but one of their girlfriends took the cameras "Tom you lazy ass" she said "be a gentle man" "sorry Hannah" he said kissing her "I love you" she rolled her eyes as he smiled "just go" "ok love you Hannah bannah" he said.

They all sat on Santa's lap "Dylan come sit on my lap" he said "have you been a good Girl?" I looked at him "I have been bad this year Santa" I said "can I still get something?" "you have been bad?" he Said "well ok but only cause you're so adorable" I whispered in his ear "all I want is Dougie with a bow" "really?" he said "well I don't know" I kissed Santa's cheek "please" "oh well ok" he said "Dougie come here I need your help with this one" Dougie slowly came up and I stood there smiling "ok?" Santa put a bow on his headband "there you are Dylan" I jumped into Dougie's arms and kissed him "thank you Santa it is perfect" I hugged him "hm Dylan I have one for me from you" Harry said handing me a box "go to the bathroom and put it on" he winked at me "Harry I'm scared" Danny said "what is it?". When I went into the bathroom and opened the box it was a Mrs. Clause costume "Harry!" I said "oh god" I put it on and looked at myself "you done in there?" "I'm coming" I said "this is so not getting you po…" Dougie was wearing Santa pants and a hat "Mr. Clause meet your wife" "Dougie Clause and Dylan Clause, today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments" Tom said "and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, as you join together in vows of marriage." They pushed us together as they continued "and do you Dougie take this…hot Dylan to be your wife?" "I…Do?" he said "yes I do!" "And do you Dylan take Dougie to be your Husband?" "I do" I said "I so Do" "well you know the rest" Dougie dipped me and kissed me "hey, hey" Danny said "keep it PG!" Dougie picked me up and we walked to the room "can't do that Danny boy" he said "so we will leave" "Dylan!" he yelled and I threw my hat at them "no!" "Bye guys don't wait up!" I said "bye". When we got to the room he took the pants off reveling his boxers "hey you want something to ware?" he asked "I got some clothes you can ware" "um…Y-Ya" I said "thanks" he walked over to me with a smile on his face, I had only just noticed he was taller than me, he undid the buttons of the top and kissed me "here" he handed me the clothes but not before taking the shirt as his reword "hurry we have more to do" I got changed but kept looking over my shoulder to see if he was looking he wasn't he was taking his time picking his shorts out he was silly.

I had gotten the shorts on when I felt Dougie behind me so I pulled the shirt close to me "what's the matter?" he said "you ok?" I shook my head yes when he turned me to face him and he slowly put the shirt over my head and pulled it down "Dougie?" "Revers Hu?" he said "I should have been taking it off of you" his hands were on my waist and he was slowly leaning in to kiss me and I shut my eyes, he backed away "Dylan" he said "look if you don't want to do something you have to tell me" "but if I say no" "I will stop and it will never go where you don't like it" I looked at him then ran to the bathroom and into Harry in the Shower "I'm sorry!" I said then running out in a panic before running outside and sitting there shivering till Dougie pulled me back inside "Dylan tell me whats wrong?" "I am afraid" I said "I can't be what you want me to be" "all I want you to be is you" he said "that's all I ever wanted…" I kissed him with passion and a tear "don't let me go" I said holding him close "don't let me go please" he lifted me over his shoulder and walked to the room and sat me on the bed before lying beside me holding me close and kissing me "stay here with me" he said "I will protect you" I closed my eyes and he turned the light off and held me under the covers with every second passing I drifted off


End file.
